


Delirium

by QueenyClairey



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Day 3, Delirium, Demon, Healing Magic, M/M, Magic, Pain, Poison, Protective Magnus, Whumptober, alec in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Magnus watches anxiously as Alec tries to fight against the poison in his system from the sneaky demon attack.Day 3: Whumptober - Delirium





	Delirium

Alec’s kicking frantically on the bed and Magnus has to magically restrain him. Soft coils of golden rope hold his body as still as he dares. 

Magnus has to give him some room to thrash out, but too much means he’ll pop another joint and he’ll have to realign it again. And the first crunching noise and scream of pain was almost too much for Magnus to bear.

Isabelle has assured him that Alec won’t remember any of this, that when the potion wears off, he’ll be back to his normal self and unable to recall the last forty-eight hours, but for Magnus the terror of watching his husband’s pain will never leave him. 

Watching him run the gauntlet of the demon’s poison has been agony and yet still it continues. The delirium Alec has sunk into is deep. He is so far gone he knows nothing of the people around him, cannot tell his own mother from his husband. And it’s killing Magnus. 

He swore at their wedding to protect Alexander above all else, but he was distracted when the demon snuck into the loft. All his attention had been on Madzie, when he should have known the warlock girl could easily defend herself. 

When Magnus had been distracted by Alec’s cry of pain, she had shot a bolt of blue magic at the demon that had almost disintegrated it. They were lucky they had the pincer that had taken out Alec to derive the poison from.

But luck is not something Magnus is thinking about right now. Instead he is trying to hold onto his husband’s fingers as he screams out his name in terror. 

“Magnus! No! You can’t go in there! Don’t! You’re going to….”

Alec’s scream is cut off and his body stills, a dramatic contrast to the thrashing of before. 

Isabelle rushes over and slips a hand against his forehead. “I think his fever is breaking, it must be almost over,” she says, relief painted in her voice.

But the limp hand in Magnus’ suddenly claws at him and Alec’s voice rises into a high pitch whine as he yells nonsense words, and then they watch in absolute terror as he breaks Magnus’ magical bonds and continues to buck and thrash against the table. 

Magnus reacts instantly, casting a translucent bubble around the bed, providing a soft surface should Alec take a nose-dive. 

“Do you need a minute?” Isabelle asks as she stares at him. 

“No, I won’t leave him, I can’t!”

So he sits at his husband’s side and watches every grimace of his face, every twitch of him limbs and catalogues them all. When Alec comes back to him, he will massage away his pains and kiss every inch of his face.

He can’t help him right now, but he’ll help him recover later. He knows Alec won’t remember, but Magnus could be another thousand years older and he won’t forget this horror.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! I've never tried whump before this month and I hate to hurt my characters.... :-(


End file.
